1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a promoter functional in a plant cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to express the desired gene in a host cell for altering traits of a host cell such as a plant cell, etc., the gene is placed under the control of a promoter functional in a host cell. When it is necessary to more highly express the desired gene in a specified tissue of a host than other tissues, a promoter conferring the higher transcription activity in the specified tissue than in the other tissues is used.
The promoter which has a longer DNA sequence is influenced by a variety of factors in a host cell or probability of recombination or deletion is increased when the promoter is introduced into a chromosome of a host cell. As a result, there arises a problem that the desired trait is not expressed when the promoter is introduced into a host cell.
Then, there has been a demand for a compact promoter which may be suitable for higher expression of the desired gene in the particular tissue than in the other tissues in a host.